The Truth and Nothing But...
"The Truth and Nothing But... is the first episode of the third season on Oz Episode biography In addition to the name change to "Oswald State Correctional Facility," more changes abound. Newbies Malcolm Coyle, Hamid Kahn, and Carlo Ricardo arrive and partner up with Kenny Wangler, Kareem Said, and Raoul Hernandez respectively. Simon Adebisi's "recovery" prompts a return to Gen Pop. A managed health care company takes over Oz's infirmary, to Dr. Gloria Nathan's disgust and Miguel Alvarez's detriment; Clayton Hughes, son of a past Oz guard who came through the ranks with Leo Glynn, asks Leo Glynn to hire him; New hack Officer Claire Howell, gets friendly with Tim McManus; Cyril O'Reily still has nightmares about being raped by Vernon Schillinger, and Ryan O'Reily schemes on revenge; Officer Karl Metzger nearly chokes Agamemnon Busmalis to death and pushes him down the stairs in revenge for Mark Mack's death, but neither Agamemnon Busmalis nor Tobias Beecher will testify against him; Kareem Said develops an unlikely alliance as he starts a hunger fast in response to Tim McManus rejecting his request for food in his cell during his holy season; Chris Keller apologizes and confesses his part in setting up Tobias Beecher and is immediately taken into protective custody; Tobias Beecher gets some oh-so-sweet revenge. Deceased *'Karl Metzger': Slashed to death by Tobias Beecher Crime flashback *'Malcolm Coyle': Convicted Jan 17 1999, Grand Larceny, Armed Robbery, Assault with a deadly weapon, assaulting a police officer. Sentence: 50 years, up for parole in 20. Casts & Stars Starring *Kirk Acevedo as Miguel Alvarez *Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Simon Adebisi *Ernie Hudson as Warden Leo Glynn *Terry Kinney as Emerald City Unit Manager Tim McManus *Rita Moreno as prison counselor Sister Peter Marie Reimondo *Harold Perrineau as Augustus Hill *J.K. Simmons as Vernon Schillinger *Lee Tergesen as Tobias Beecher *Eamonn Walker as Kareem Saïd *Dean Winters as Ryan O'Reily Also starring *Kathryn Erbe as Shirley Bellinger *Edie Falco as Correctional Officer Diane Wittlesey *Luis Guzmán as Raoul "El Cid" Hernandez *Zeljko Ivanek as Governor James Devlin *Mark Margolis as Antonio Nappa *Christopher Meloni as Chris Keller *George Morfogen as Bob Rebadow *Lauren Velez as Dr. Gloria Nathan *B.D. Wong as Father Ray Mukada *Bill Fagerbakke as Correctional Officer Karl Metzger *Granville Adams as Zahir Arif *Arija Bareikis as Tricia Ross *Seth Gilliam as Correctional Officer Clayton Hughes *Kristin Rohde as Correctional Officer Claire Howell *muMs as Arnold "Poet" Jackson *Tom Mardirosian as Agamemnon "The Mole" Busmalis *Treach as Malcolm "Snake" Coyle *J.D. Williams as Kenny "Bricks" Wangler *Scott William Winters as Cyril O'Reily Guests starring *Milo O'Shea as Doctor Frederick Garvey Casting *Male "Baby" Alexander as Junior Pierce *Juan Carlos Hernandez as Carlo Ricardo *Ernie Hudson, Jr. as Hamid Khan *Ray Iannicelli as Correctional Officer Roger Brese *Jordan Lage as Richie Hanlon *Eddie Malavarca as Peter Schibetta *Otto Sanchez as Carmen Guerra *Philip V. Scozzarella as Correctional Officer Joseph Mineo *Evan Seinfield as Jaz Hoyt *Chuck Zito as Chucky Pancamo Uncreditted *Natascia A. Diaz as Margarita Ricardo *Jaime Tirelli as Ferdinand Ricardo *Carl DiMaggio as Correctional Officer Len Lopresti Notes *Ozwald is a "Level Four" prison (maximum security). *The managed health care company, Weigert Corp., has the same name as the (fictional) company that took over St. Eligius Hospital in the TV series "St. Elsewhere." *The C.O.'s have "forgotten" to give Miguel Alvarez food and water and Father Ray begins sneaking him food. *Kenny changes his nickname to "Bricks." *This episode introduces three new recurring C.O.'s: Clayton Hughes, Claire Howell, and Len Lopresti. *Clayton's father, Sam Hughes, was killed while on duty at Oz. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Episodes